2 Kinds of Texas Sized Trouble
by XxRocQstaRxX
Summary: CoWrite with a friend of mine. Carmen and Aiden have been friends forever. They've gotten Jobs with the WWE, and they are related to a certain Dead Man and Heart Break Kid. What happens when these two get into the WWE, fall in love, and start to raise Tex
1. Prolauge

"Hey there Princess Red, how are you?"

"Uncle Mike! I'm great!" I smiled sitting on my bed and putting the phone on speakerphone.

"What are you and Princess Blondie up to?"

"Carmen's brushing her hair again…you just had to give her those good hair genes didn't you?"

"You love her though, don't try and deny it. Are you guys excited?"

"What do you think? I can't wait to get started. I'm just sad Carmen and me are gonna be split up. I mean, she's working over on Raw, and I'll be on Smackdown…"

"Princess Red, don't be upset about it, your Dad's over on Smackdown."

"I know, and Carmen's coming to be with you. But we've never really been apart from each other in the 17 years we've known each other. I mean, we've always been in the same State at least, you know Uncle Mike?" It was true, Carmen's always lived in San Antonio, and I've always lived in Houston. When we went to College, we both were Texas Longhorns. We've always been together, and now we were going to be apart for the first time.

"You girls are starting careers, that's all…you're going to make new friends, but you're not going to forget the one closest to you right now." He said. I could see him smiling and shrugging through the phone.

"I guess you're right my dear sweet uncle." I sighed.

"I know I am…now put your best friend on the phone?"

"Okey-dokie! CARMEN! BLONDE DADDY'S ON THE PHONE!"

Carmen came into my bedroom and flopped on to my bed.

"Hey Dad!" she grinned into my cell phone.

"Hey there Princess Blondie. You excited to be starting your new job?"

"Of course she is Uncle Mike. She's only just be yacking about being the new Trainer on Raw for the past 7 weeks." I grinned sarcastically.

"Bite me Aiden!" she laughed.

"Carmen, come on, language." Uncle Mike smirked.

"Dad, I'm 23 years old, I can say Bite me if I want." She replied smoothly.

"I know, your daughter has a potty mouth anyway Uncle Mike."

"SHUT UP AIDEN MARIE!"

"Carmen Elizabeth, what's with the middle name calling here?" I giggled.

"Well, you two will be picked up tomorrow in St. Louis…we're having a Supershow, so why not bring you both here that day?"

"Will Daddy be there?" I asked.

"He's not scheduled to have a match tomorrow, but yeah, he should be there."

"Great!"

"Well, I think that it's time for girls who are starting a new chapter in their lives to get to bed…"

"Daddy, we're over the age of 21, I think we can verify and determine our own bedtimes," Carmen said.

"Yeah, we're big kids, we know when we're tired." I added. "I got dressed all by myself this morning, thank you."

"Yeah, that's only because Shane O'Brien left before you got out of bed." Carmen whispered in my ear away from the phone.

I gave her the finger laughing. Shane was my current boyfriend. We'd come to the decision that last night would be out last night as boyfriend and girlfriend because I would be traveling for 200 days out of the year.

"Hey, there's nothing like great goodbye sex," I whispered.

"WHORE!" she hissed smiling.

"Bite me." I said in a regular tone. "Uncle Mike, we're going to go now, alright?"

"Okay Princess Red. Princess Blondie, we'll have a friend of yours pick the two of you up tomorrow." He said.

"Johnny?" we said at the same time.

"Of course. He said he hadn't seen the two of you since Aiden's 24th birthday party last month."

"We miss Johnny C too…we should call him tonight."

"Nah, we'll just bug him tomorrow…wake him up at 2:20 am." Carmen said, grinning at me.

"Alrighty then. Hey we love you Uncle Mike."

"Yeah Daddy, we love you…Kiss Uncle Mark for us?"

"Okay…I'm not kissing Mark at all. I'll tell him you send your love though."

"Bye Bye!" we grinned.

"Well Aiden, what's next?"

"Well You Carmen Hickenbottom, will go to St. Louis, Missouri to become the new Trainer on Raw…while I, Aiden Callaway, will go to St. Louis, Missouri to become the new Hair, Makeup and Wardrobe girl on Smackdown." I smiled, hugging my best friend.

Carmen was a Blonde Texas bombshell. She was my best friend in the entire universe. She was 5'6, and trim. Her arms and legs were toned from all of the swimming she did. She was on the women's swim team in college and she'd almost got a bid to go to the Olympics. She had hazel eyes and her dad's blonde hair…but thicker and shinier. And I loved and partially hated her for it. Her hair was practically perfect! It styled wonderfully, and that's why I loved her, but I didn't have her perfect hair, therefore, I hated her for it as well. She was dressed in a green tank top and black cheeky shorts (shorts that the bottom of your butt cheeks stuck out of the bottom) that had _swim_ on the butt.

"I'm going to bed now Aid, love you."

"Love you too chica," I said, kissing her cheek as she got out of my bed and walked across the hall into her own room. I looked in the mirror at myself.

I stood at 5'9 and I was trim as well, but I had more muscle definition. I had a noticeable 6 pack, as there was a slight indentation where the muscles joined. I also had slightly noticeable arms from my years of Martial Arts. I'd studied Tae Kwan Do as well as Jujitsu and Tai Chi. I was a black belt in Tae Kwan Do and Jujitsu. Tai Chi I did to relax. I had red hair. Not bright red like Carrot Top, but auburn, a dark red, almost brown like my dad's. I had grey eyes that turned almost black when I was mad, and I had 3 tattoos. One on my hip, it was a heart with wings that looked like it was breaking away from chains with the words Pain is Only Temporary around it. On my back was small detailed motorcycle, right at the base of my back. It was only about six or seven inches long, but it was very detailed, and I loved it. I also had a small music note right behind my ear. I pulled my hair into a pony tail, turned off the lights, and closed my eyes to go to sleep, excited about the next day.

**A/N: new story. Co writing it with a friend of mine. Here's a basic Character Profile of the two OCs…**

**Carmen:**

**Full Name: Carmen Elizabeth Hickenbottom**

**Age: 23**

**Hair: Blonde, down to middle of back**

**Eyes: Hazel**

**Piercings: Ears 2 on each ear**

**Tattoos: One. Daddy's Girl in a scroll wrapped around a heart on right shoulder**

**Occupation: Trainer on Raw**

**Father: Michael Shawn Hickenbottom, AKA Shawn Michaels**

**Aiden:**

**Full Name: Aiden Marie Callaway**

**Age: 24**

**Hair: Red, down just past shoulders  
Eyes: Grey**

**Piercings: Ears, 2 in each ear, right cartilage. Navel**

**Tattoos: Three. Hip; heart with wings that looked like it was breaking away from chains with the words Pain is only temporary around it. Back lower center; small detailed motorcycle. Small music note behind left ear.**

**Occupation: Hair and Makeup Stylist on Smackdown**

**Father: Mark Callaway, AKA the Undertaker**


	2. Showing Up

The airport was crowded as Carmen and I walked through. St. Louis's airport wasn't as annoying as we thought it would be, and we were simply standing around the airport looking around. I was wearing my dark low-rise hip huggers, my black cowboy boots, a black belt with a silver belt buckle (very Cowboy-like) and a black baby doll tee that said _My Knight in Shining Armor Was Just an Idiot in Tin Foil. _On my head was my black straw cowboy hat. Carmen stood next to me dressed exactly the same, but her hat, belt and boots were brown, with a gold buckle and her tee was pink and said _Keep Staring, I Just Might Do a Freaking Trick!_

"RED! Red answer the phone!" my phone chirped. I answered it laughing…I' d forgotten that was my ringtone when the dork called me.

"Hey Johnny C." I grinned.

"Hey Red. How're ya?"

"Excelant Johnny, where are ya?"

"Pulling in the airport Parking Lot right now….i'm having issues trying to find a parking space."

"Well, me and Carmen will just meet you in the front."

"Yeah, that'll work…I'll see you out here then," he said, cursing at someone.

"Hey John, not cursing in the Redhead's ear!" I laughed.

"Sorry…just hurry up man, I'm having a serious case of the Road Rage."

"Kay;" I hung up the phone and motioned to Carmen.

"Where's Johnny?" she asked as we walked to pick up our bags.

"Sitting in the parking lot cussing at people."

"As usual."

We walked through the airport and got out luggage as I thought about Johnny.

We'd met John Cena in 2002 (a/n: I can't remember if it was 2002 or 2003 when John Cena Debuted…wwe(dot)com doesn't tell. If I'm wrong, let me know in your review) when he debuted. He'd been the new kid on the block, and Carmen and I were spending some time with our dads before we went to college. John and I dated for about 4 weeks, then it just got weird…I mean yeah, we still made out ever once in a while, but we could never do anything more that that. I laughed so hard when someone said we should be a couple. So did Johnny.

"RED! BLONDIE!" John called as he noticed us. We hugged him at the same time and kissed his cheeks.

"How are my favorite Southern Girls?"

"Perfect, as usual." Carmen smirked.

"We're great." I added. We got in the car, me and Carmen fighting over the front seat. I won, and jumped in the shotgun position next to John.

"So, how's it feel to be in the WWE now?"

"Johnny, this is the greatest thing ever!" Carmen said. "I'm getting _paid_ to spend my time rubbing down the bodies of perfectly muscled specimans of the male species….why would I be complaining?"

"And I get to spend my time playing dress up with life sazed Barbie dolls!" I added.

"One, Blondie, that's just foul…I don't need to hear that, and two, Red, not all of the Divas are Barbies."

"Shut up John." We chorused. He flipped us off good-naturedly and turned onto the freeway. We were fighting over radio stations till we settled on a Classic Rock station. Carmen and I grinned at each other when John's face lit up at the sound of Led Zeppelin. Not many people knew that John Cena loved Classic Rock and not just Rap, but we figured it out one day when we heard him singing some Zeppelin in the shower one day while we were waiting on him to go to a club in his locker room.

"Wanna listen to a little Queen?" Carmen asked as she pulled out her Ipod and connected it to the stereo.

I smiled wide and started to sing along to the song coming through the speakers.

"Mama just killed a man." I started.

"Put a gun against his head, pull my trigger now he's dead." Carmen joined in.

"Mama, life has just begun, and now you've gone and thrown it all away." We sang together.

"Mama….oooh….didn't mean to make you cry….if I'm not back again this time tomorrow, carry on, carry on as if nothing really matters." John sang.

We began to loudly sing Bohemian Rhapsody; in a tribute to Carmen's favorite movie Wane's World. We weren't as good as in the movie when they did every word and line exactly, but we were pretty close. The 45 minute ride was filled with us singing loudly to random songs on Car's Ipod As we turned into the parking lot of the arena, we were in the middle of singing another favorite Queen song of mine (Another One Bites the Dust). We got out of the car and walked into the arena, leaving John to carry both of our luggage. We walked past security after showing our badges (that had been mailed to us) and went straight to catering. We were starved.

"Oh wow, just leave me to carry everything, why don't you." John grumbled as he walked up to us ten minutes later.

"Johnny…where'd you put our stuff?"

"My locker room. Don't worry, I didn't stash it anywhere." He grinned at Carmen's question.

"Good." I smirked.

"Why's that good?" he said confused.

"Because that means you know what's good for you." We chorused.

"Ha, ha." He said dryly.

"I know you two didn't sit down and eat with HIM before coming to see me!" a southern voice said from the door way. We all looked up and Cermen and I grinned widely.

"DADDY!" I called, running up to him. I jumped in his arms and he spun me in a small circle.

"Hey Princess Red…" he smiled, kissing my forehead. Then Carmen hugged him. She also received a kiss. "Princess Blondie." He smiled.

"Hey Uncle Mark." She replied.

"You two sat down and ate with that…boy…before you came and saw me. I'm so hurt." He teased.

"Hey, I'm all man over here!"

"Shut up John." Carmen and I snapped over our shoulders.

"STOP BEING MEAN TO THE JOHN!" he called.

"Sorry Daddy Red…we were just starving." Carmen said.

"Yeah, we were going to come straight to you as soon as we finished eating. I swear!" I added.

"Uh huh…I'm sure." He said skeptically. Anyway, where are you two girls going to now?"

"With you of course!" I smirked.

"Yeah, Later John, thanks for the lift!" Carmen piped up. We each took an arm and we walked down the hall to his locker room where s certain blonde was waiting on us.

"DADDY!" It was Carmen's turn to squeal.

"Darlin' how was the flight?"

"Great. It was a lot of boring though."

"Red, get in these arms you punk." Uncle Mike said, holding his arms out. I stepped into them and hugged him tight.

"Hey Unc." I smiled.

We sat around talking for a while. Uncle Mike had a match and left to go get ready. Carmen and I decided to go strolling around the halls to see who we could spot out. We'd barely made it into the hall, and we were tackled to the floor.

"Wow, uh, sorry…gotta go!" the guy jumped up and ran into a closet near us, blue and green hair flying behind him. Carmen and I just looked at each other.

"RANDOMNESS!" we giggled.

"Hey, did you guys see a guy run past here with green and blue hair?" we looked up from our positions on the floor to see Shelton Benjamin standing there looking a bit…upset.

"That way." We said, pointing in the opposite direction than the guy went.

"When I get my hands on Jeff, I'm gonna kill him!" Shelton fumed, stalking off in that direction. We opened the door when Shelton was gone and looked down.

"Thanks!" he smiled.

"No problem…what'd ya do to Shelton though?"

"Harmless prank."

"Something tells me that his meaning of Harmless is different than everyone else's." I murmured to Carmen.

"I'm Jeff Hardy." He smiled, holding his hand out.

"I know who you are Jeff, I'm glad to finally meet you. This Aiden, my partner in crime, and I'm Carmen."

"I don't get last names?"

"Calloway," I said pointing to myself. "and Hick-in-bottom" I pointed at Carmen.

"Fuck you Aiden." She stuck her tongue at me. "Actually it's Hickenbottom."

"Isn't that what she just said?" Jeff asked.

"She said it like I had a country bumpkin up my ass….it's Hickenbottom…as in Michael Shawn Hickenbottom…that's my dad."

"You're Mike's daughter? Wow, the way he talks about you, you'd think you were 6!" he smiled. "And you're Mark's daughter Aiden? Whoa, you'd never think they were talking about two fully grown women."

"We get that a lot." We chorused.

"HARDY! I'M GONNA KILL YOU! Shelton screamed down the hall.

"Gotta go again! Later!" he smiled and ran off.

"He is…." I was at a loss for words.

"A Nut job?" Carmen supplied.

"Yep. And I love him already!"

"Shut up Aid."

We kept walking and we heard a lot of laughing and groans. So we turned the corner to see a large card table set up with a lot of chips in the middle.

"Don't be mad because I won!" Adam Copeland said smugly as he pulled the pile to himself.

"Lucky Bastard," Dave Batista groaned, laughing to himself.

"Why do we let him play again?" Paul Levesque asked the group as he ran his hands through his hair.

"Damnit!" Ric Flair groaned.

Also at the table was Shane Helms, Carlito, Chris Benoit, Paul Wright and JBL...our Uncle John.

"Feel like earning a little money?" Carmen whispered in my ear.

"Always." I muttered back. "Damsels who can't really play?"

"Of course."

"Got room for two more?" I asked. Poker was Carmen and my specialty. It was our hustle in College.

"I don't know little lady…you any good?" Ric asked.

"Mmm…well, we know how to play." I shrugged.

"You better be good, we play for big money in these parts." Dave replied. We winked at JBL, who'd taught us how to play poker when we were little.

"We've got money." Carmen assured us.

"Alright, your wallets," Copeland said cockily we sat with JBL between us, so I was sitting next to Shane Helms, and Carmen was next to Carlito.

"By the way, I'm Aiden and this here's my best pal Carmen."

"Pleased to meet you gals, I'm John, and goin around the table we have Paul Wright, Chris Benoit, Dave Bautista, Shane Helms, Adam Copeland, Paul Levesque and Carlito over there." Uncle John smiled. Carmen started to tell the guys a bit about us, so everyone was focused on the blonde.

"You hustling these guys?" he whispered.

"Of course, we'll give you 10 percent of everything we win Uncle John." I whispered back.

"Deal."

"So, what are we playing here? What're the terms?" I asked.

"Poker, thy name is Texas Hold 'Em." Uncle John smirked. I suppressed a smile, as that was our favorite game.

We were given chips and we were delt the cards. I grinned internally. Two aces. I decided to go on as long as possible, before folding.

"Little lady, you had a pair of aces, why would you fold?" Ric exclaimed.

"They're only worth two points!" I said innocently.

The whole table turned and stared at me like I'd grown two heads.

"Let's just play again, alright?" Carmen piped up. For about 20 minutes, we played dumb, losing a lot of money, but knowing we'd get it back. Then I started to hum the Devil Went Down to Georgia, our signal to play seriously. Together we out bluffed, and out played the 9 men sitting there.

"Wait a second…WE JUST GOT HUSTLED!" Shane exclaimed when Carmen won the 8th hand in a row.

We stood up and collected our money.

"And it was a pleasure doing business with you boys…" I laughed.

"We had a lot of fun, but it's time for us to go!" Carmen continued.

"Bye Uncle John!" we chorused, darting away.

"UNCLE JOHN?!" the men screeched.

"I taught those girls well!" he laughed.

We walked around the corner and back to our dads' locker room.

"Count this stack!" Carmen giggled. We sat there counting money as my father walked through the door.

"Where'd you get all that money?" he exclaimed.

"Hustling." We replied.

"Okay, that's $450." I said, setting it down.

"Uncle Mark, can we have 2 dollars?"

"Why? You have all that money on the couch!" he argued.

"We need two." She pouted. Carmen was the princess of the pout. My dad sighed and handed over two singles. "Thanks! Aid…we scored $ 958…plus the 2 Uncle Mark just gave me gives us a grand total of $960!" she said smiling bright.

"You mean we got almost a thousand dollars?"

"Who'd you hustle?" My dad asked.

"Well, Uncle John helped us, so we owe him $96." I said. "But Batista, HHH, Ric Flair, Big Show, Carlito, Edge, and The Hurricane."

"You forgot Chris Benoit Aid." Carmen was fanning herself with the money.

"Give me my cut?" I asked, holding my hand out. She handed me $480. "Now take out $48 from your cut." I did the same and then rolled the $96 into a nice column. Then I pulled a rubber band off of my wrist and bundled it for Uncle John.

"Wanna go find Uncle John again?" I asked.

"Sure." She shrugged. "But Uncle Mark has to come with us."

"Why me?"

"Your big." She said simply. I caught on.

"So?"

"Daddy, if Batista and the Big show are Pissed at us, we can hide behind you…and you'll protect us." I elaborated.

"You shouldn't have hustled them…I tell you two all the time that you shouldn't but do you listen?"

"No?"

"So you're on your own this time girls, sorry." He said, sitting on the couch and turning on the TV.

"But…"

"You guys don't listen to me. I'm sorry girls, I just can't do it." He sighed.

We sighed and walked back out of the room, putting our hats back on. We went into catering and looked around.

"HEY! You two!" we turned around to see Adam walking towards us with a wide grin on his face. "You know you two are dead, right?"

"Who's gonna kill us?"

"Eh, no one, really. You conned 9…well 8 men out of almost a grand. You two are pretty good."

"Why thank you," Carmen smiled, touching the brim of her hat. "our uncle taught us well."

"Yeah, we figured that out when you called him Uncle John. Yeah, Pranks are coming your way…beware." He gave them a look and walked off.

"Hey, ADAM!" I called back.

"Yo?"

"You seen our Uncle John?"

"He's near wardrobe...his locker room's right off of it."

"MKay, thanks!"

We walked to the locker room and knocked on the door. When we heard the call to come in, we did so, freezing when we saw Dave and Paul Levesque sitting on his couch laughing.

"Uh, hey Uncle John…" Carmen waved shyly.

"Hey there Blondie."

"Hey there Little Ladies…you know you two are going to pay for scamming us, right?" Dave smiled his handsome smile at us from behind his glasses.

"Well, I mean, you can't really blame us…Uncle John taught us everything we know!" I argued.

"Oh he's already on our shit list, don't you ladies worry about it." Paul added.

"Who'd have thought that one?" Carmen giggled.

"Uncle John on someone's shit list." I laughed along with her.

"Ha Ha…now what'd you two want?"

I reached into my back pocket and tossed him the money.

"Ten percent, like we discussed for keeping quiet." I said business like. I tossed the roll of money to him.

"How much?" he asked, thumbing through the roll after he took the rubber band out.

"$96."

"You won almost a grand in an hour?"

"Yeah, not bad, eh?" Carmen smirked.

"Nope, not bad at all."

"HOLD IT! John, they paid you for helping them?"

"Hey I'm a business man, you can't fault me! I got 10 percent of whatever they won if I kept my mouth shut."

"It's gonna be fun with these two around." Dave said, winking at Paul and Uncle John.

"Don't we know it." Carmen giggled.


	3. Save a HorseRide a Cowboy!

"I can't believe we just hustled DAVE BAUTISTA!"

"Of course you can't Car…you've had a crush on him like, forever." Aiden laughed.

Of course Aiden knew I had a crush on Dave…she's my best friend in the universe, she knows all. We were sitting around in Johnny's locker room towards the end of the super-show, waiting on Daddy's match to end so we could go to the hotel.

"You're not gonna tell, are you?"

"Carmen Elizabeth Hickenbottom, what would make you even ask that dumb question?" Aiden gasped. I started to feel guilty for a second. "Of course I'll tell!" she joked.

"You know what…" I started. I was going to insault her horribly, but I was interrupted by a knock on the locker room door. "Come in!" I called. The door opened and who should appear at out door but Mr. Dave Bautista, the very man we'd been discussing.

"Hey you two…since no one actually knows who you guys are…we're going to a club, maybe we could get to know you guys a little better?" He gave us a charming grin. I looked to Aiden.

"Why would you even look at me for confirmation? You know I could use a good party." She grinned.

"Definitely. Who's all coming?"

"Pretty much everyone who was at the poker table but Ric and Paul, uh, John, Jeff…and I know a bunch of Smackdown guys are coming along too." He replied. I whipped out my cell and called my dad, since Uncle Mark was the more protective of the two.

"Hey Blondie." He replied. "Ready to jet? I'm about changed, and Mark's headed towards the car."

"Hi Daddy…actually, we were planning on Hanging out with Johnny tonight…that's okay, right?"

"You girls just got here."

"I know, and we'll spend time with you guys tomorrow! Me and Aid just want this last chance to hang together before we split up is all…" I knew pulling that 'I'm going to miss my best friend if we don't get to spend more time together' line would work.

"Ah, alright Darlin…I understand…have fun with your friends. Just make sure you stop by the front desk on your way out to get your key."

"Alright then Daddy."

He hung up and I turned to Aiden.

"We're good to go."

"We are?"

"Was there any doubt in your mind that we wouldn't be?" I shot back.

"True."

"You guys are so strange." Dave chuckled. I looked over at Aiden and she simply shrugged. I turned back to Dave.

"Why David…I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm not strange. Aid, maybe a little, but I'm not." I said innocently.

"FUCK YOU CARMEN!"

"No thanks, I don't do chicks." I smirked impishly. "So, could we get a ride back to the hotel so that we could change?"

"Absolutely. Grab your bags." He laughed again

We grabbed our stuff and followed Dave to his rental. He was driving a dark red land rover. It was a nice truck. Aiden practically dived in the back seat, forcing me to sit up front with Dave. I cursed her under my breath as Dave held the door open for me.

"Ever the gentleman our Dave is…" Aiden commented "nonchalantly" as Dave walked around the front of the car to get in the drivers seat. I glared at her in the mirror.

"I'm going to kill you."

"No you won't…you love me too much."

"Unfortunately."

"What's unfortunate?" Dave asked as he started the car, only catching the tail end of our conversation.

"The fact that I love that heifer in the back seat."

Dave simply chuckled and turned out of the parking lot. As we drove we started to chat. We talked about music, and his next title defense against Booker. He was really excited.

We pulled into the hotel parking lot chatting happily. We walked into the hotel and made arrangements to meet in an hour.

Once Aid and I got our room keys, we walked up to room 226 and threw our suitcases on the two beds.

"You get our clothes, and I'll start picking out make up, accessories, and deciding hairstyles." Aiden said as she ran in the bathroom.

"I guess it's time for Aiden and Carmen's Famous Hour Hook up!" I grinned, diving into our bags. I looked through Aiden's bag and thought to myself as I dug through the articles of clothing. I pulled out a pair of black leather pants that I knew rode low on her hips. Then I chose a dark green elbow-length sleeved top that would stop right above her navel that would show off her tattoos.

Then I dove into my bag and pulled out my favorite denim skirt. It stopped quite short…daddy would kill me if he saw me in it. I also chose a light blue baby tee that stopped right above my navel and said Just Keep Swimming on the front around a picture of Dory, the blue fish from Finding Nemo. It wasn't adult looking, but it was so awesome, especially with that skirt!

When Aiden came out of the bathroom two minutes later, wrapped in a towel, she looked at the outfits I'd picked out.

"Cute. Get your black stilettos to go with it."

"No boots?"

"Nope…short skirt and high heels! That's a hot combination." She convinced me, tossing me her silver bangles and earrings. Then she pushed me in the bathroom. I showered in 4 and a half minutes and came out, wearing boy-cut undies and a bra. I slid into my skirt and slathered lotion on quickly. Then I slid my shirt on and threw a large tee on over my outfit, flopping down in front of Aiden. She started brushing my hair, Quickly making it presentable. It was down and straight, but it wouldn't get frizzy. To go along with the outfit I'd picked out for her, she'd added a pair of black hoop ear rings, black plastic bangles, and her black cowboy hat. As she put my make up on, we started to talk.

"So…do you think they can handle a bit of our southern partying?" I grinned.

"Nope, but they're sure gonna try!" Aiden laughed before finishing her own make up. Then she put her feet in her black cowboy boots. We turned and looked at the clock.

"We only took 49 minutes! Two points for us!" we cheered. I stuck my keycard in the back pocket of my skirt along with some cash; not wanting to take a purse with me. We gave each other one last look over and nodded.

"You look awesome." We chorused. We walked out of the door and walked downstairs.

When we made it to the lobby, there were a large amount of men standing around. All of them were well built, and all of them were incredibly hot. I looked over at Aiden and winked.

"And they're all ours for the taking." She whispered.

"Whoa…"

"Shut up John." We chorused, not looking up.

"Hey! That wasn't me!" he yelled, walking up to us and throwing an arm over our shoulders. "_That_ was Orton. And what's with all the John bashing? I personally think you two look gorgeous by the way."

"Thanks Johnny." I grinned, buzzing his cheek.

"Oh, _now_ I'm Johnny again?" he teased. We grinned. I looked at the rest of the group assembled. Gregory Helms, Matt and Jeff Hardy, Kenny Dykstra, Dave, Randy Orton, Adam Copeland, and well, the hottest of the hot to be honest. They might be Heels and Faces on TV, but back stage, pretty much everyone gets along.

"So, you little ladies ready to go?" Randy gave us both a "charming" grin, holding his arms out for us. Aiden gave me a wink and then walked up, taking his arm.

"So Johnny, why are we the only two girls in this rendezvous?" I asked.

"Because the other girls left an hour before us and are meeting us at the club." He replied. I noticed Aiden and Randy chatting happily as they walked ahead of us.

"So, uh, what's the deal with Orton? He a trustworthy guy? I mean, will I have to castrate him for hurting my best friend?"

"Nah, he's alright…most of the time. Plus he's already dating some one."

"So when are you gonna start dating someome?" I shot back

"I've got my eye on somebody, don't you worry…"

Dave spoke up. "Alright, who's riding with me?"

"I am!" I called along with Aiden, John, Randy and Kenny.

"Fine, the rest of you ride with Jeff." We climbed into Dave's land rover and rode to a pretty packed club. Randy motioned for us to follow him, and we did. He shook hands with the bouncer, they talked for a few moments and we walked right through. Aiden and I glanced at each other.

"Sweet."

We walked in the club and found two tables and pushed them together. We all ordered a drink…Aiden and I both choosing our favorite poison; Southern Comfort.

"You girls drink like that?" Adam grinned.

"Hey we're Texans! We don't really do beer…just our 5 favorite men…Jim, Johnny Red, Johnny Black, Jack and Jose!" Aiden laughed as she downed her shot.

"And we're married to all of them, eh chick?" I added, motioning for another.

Once we all were pleasantly buzzed, I grabbed Aiden's hand and we walked out on to the dance floor.

"So…shall we simply go and request our song from the DJ?" I asked.

"Hellz yeah!"

We requested our song and the DJ grinned, saying he'd play it in a couple of songs. We walked back out onto the Dance floor, laughing with each other. _Some Girls Dance with Women_ was on and we simply grinned at each other and started to dance. We were having a grand old time too. Slowly we inched our way towards the bar, because we knew our song was coming up next.

Johnny was standing at the bar with Kenny, JTG and Shad from Cryme Tyme, and Jeff Hardy. When he saw the look on our faces, he grinned.

"What are you two up to this time?" he asked.

"Nothing!" We chorused. Out of the corner of my eye I saw JTG looking at Aiden while she laughed with Johnny.

_Save a Horse Ride a Cowboy_ by Big and Rich started to play. Aiden and I smiled big and using JTG and Johnny, since they were closest to the bar…we climbed up on top of the bar and started to dance, singing every word loud.

I could see Dave laughing and looking at me. Johnny was cracking up, calling out 'I Knew It!' to Shad and Kenny. Jeff was singing along, goofily. When the song went off, I felt someone tap my ankle. I looked down to see Dave standing there, grinning madly, his brown eyes twinkling. He held his arms up, so I bent down. His hands went around my waist and he helped me down off of the bar. I coluldn't help but notice how nice his body was as I slid down it on my way to the floor.

"Thanks." I grinned.

"No, thank _you_…for the show!" he chuckled. "so, you wanna dance?"

"sure!" we made our way out on to the dance floor and started to dance to _Get It Girl_ by Bun B. featuring the Ying Yang Twins. I noticed that Aiden was dancing with JTG not far away, and that the Divas had shown up…evident in the fact that John was now dancing with Maria. I locked eyes with Aiden and motioned over to John. She grinned and nodded.

We would talk later.

We had a blast at the club. No one got _drunk_…seeing as it was a Monday, and the guys had to get to the airport and get to Kansas City the next day. Dave walked me to my room. He was really sweet…and I must admit, his ass looked GREAT in the jeans he was wearing with a burgundy button up shirt half way buttoned and black leather jacket.

"So, you have a good time?"

"Definitely. We have to do it again sometime." I nodded

"Yeah…well, good night, and it was nice to meet you Carmen." He smiled.

"It was good to meet you too Dave."

He buzzed my cheek and he walked away. I turned around and walked in my room floating. _Dave Bautista just kissed me!_ Granted, it was on my cheek, but it was a kiss nonetheless.

As I shed my shoes and skirt and pulled on my swim shorts, Aiden came in the room grinning.

"Which one are you into?" I said immediately. "Because honestly, I was getting ready to do a background check on Orton…but then I see you with that Cryme Tyme guy and…yeah. So, which one?"

"Jayson."

"Who?"

"JTG…from Cryme Tyme?"

'Ah…I noticed you two were kind of close all night." I teased.

"what about you and Dave?"

"What about us?"

"I saw him kiss your cheek, and I know you like him…"

"So what'd Jayson do to you?"

"Kiss."

"Where?"

"Lips."

"Open or closed mouth?"

"Closed! I just met him today, what kind of a whore do you think I am?" she laughed.

"A good whore."

She grinned evilly at me.

"So you're into him?" I asked after a moment of silence.

"Yeah…he's really sweet…and funny. Really funny."

"But you know what sucks?"

"What?"

"The guys we like are on the opposite show than us." I pouted.

"I know…that sucks. But on the bright side, Raw and Smackdown are doing a couple of Supershows for like the next week and a half…ECW's joining us tomorrow in Kansas City."

My cell rang and it was a number I didn't recognize.

"Hello?"

"Hey Blondie…just checking on you and making sure you and Red are in the room."

"Who's phone are you calling me from?"

"Kenny's…mine is dead." John's voice chirped brightly.

"Hey Johnny, and we're fine. BUT, we do have a question." I said putting him on speakerphone.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"What's going on with you and Maria?"

"What?"

"You heard us!" Aiden piped up. "You like her!"

"No I don't!"

"So then why'd you buy her drinks all night?"

"She left her purse in the car and didn't feel like going to get it."

"Bullshit." We chorused.

"Johnny…if it makes you feel any better…Carmen's crushing on Dave."

"Aiden!"

"What?"

"You promised you wouldn't tell anybody!"

"John's not anybody…John's…well, John! And who's he gonna tell?"

"Well, I could tell Dave…."

"If you tell Dave, I'll castrate you while you sleep." I hissed.

"Ah, you know I won't tell Blondie...but Aid, what was the deal with you and Jay all night?"

"I don't know, he's a really funny guy is all…but this is about you and Maria…don't change the subject."

"Alright, I like her alright?"

"Knew it." I said triumphantly.

"I owe you a dollar." Aiden said to me.

"Well, I just wanted to check on you two…and Carmen?"

"Yeah?"

"Dave told me he thought you were hot." He said. "Well, bye!"

He hung up.

Aiden just laughed and slid out of her leather pants, sliding on her own black shorts and changing into a tank top.

"Night Red."

"Night Blondie."

We lay down and closed our eyes.

"Hey Car?"

"Yeah?"

"You're falling for Dave already, aren't you?"

"I don't know…I think so."

"What's Uncle Mike gonna say?"

"I dunno…but I know it won't be pretty."

"Well, you know how my daddy is…it's not gonna be pretty for either of us if we get what we want…you more than me."

"Why?"

"Because Dave is just getting out of a divorce, and he has 2 daughters."

I sighed because I knew she was right. I rolled over on my side and looked at my best friend.

"What do you think?"

"Honestly?"

"Yeah."

"That this is gonna be fun."

I rolled my eyes and laughed "Night Red."

"Night Blondie." Aiden turned off the lights and burrowed herself under the covers.

We both fell asleep quickly.


End file.
